Various types of proximity monitors for locating a child are known in the prior art. However, what is needed and what the present device provides is a child tracking device including a wrist watch lockable onto a child's wrist in operational communication with a remote monitoring receiver unit with a liquid crystal display (hereinafter “LCD”) screen and a remote mobile device, such as a cellular phone, via a software application to continuously track a child's location and to provide an alert in the event the child strays a pre-set distance from either the remote monitoring receiver unit or the remote mobile device.